Risa (Priest 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Making Sweets On one day off, the commander saw someone in the kitchen by herself. Risa: Now, where did I put it... I know it's here somewhere. She was standing on a chair, looking through the pantry. The commander decided to ask her what she was looking for. Risa: It's none of your concern. It's my day off, I'm spending it how I like. Risa: *Sigh* Fine, I guess you can watch. Just stay out of my way. Risa: What am I doing? Making sweets. Risa: Oh, where did it go? I know I definitely put it in here... Yes, here we are! ...Ahh! Just as she grabbed a tin of spices, she lost her balance. She tumbled down off the chair along with the tin. Risa: Ouch... She always looked so calm and reliable, but that reliability was shaky at best. Risa: Okay, let's see how this tastes... Risa: Wait a minute, this isn't cocoa powder! This is curry powder!! ...Maybe she wasn't so reliable after all. Risa: Oh, hello there. Where'd you wander in from? What, this cat? Isn't it adorable? I'm taking care of it. Risa: Now, be good, you hear? Good, good... It was hard to believe she could be so...normal, so gentle, when she was so fierce in battle. Risa: Okay, got everything here... Guess I should get started. Risa: HRRRAAAAAARRGH! With that, she became a blur of fury and motion as she began making sweets. ...Well, maybe she wasn't that normal. Episode 2: Sudden Switch Risa: Hiyaaahh!! She kept focused, totally absorbed in making sweets. ---- Question 1=''What do you like about making sweets?'' Risa: You're breaking my concentration. Didn't you promise you'd be quiet and just watch? |-|Question 2=''You're really focused, aren't you?'' Risa: Well, I was. Stop bothering me. |-|Question 3=''When did you first start making sweets?'' Risa: When? As long as I can remember, since I was a kid. ---- Risa: I've always loved doing things on my own. Risa: People never seemed to like having me around. Risa: So if I'm alone, I don't bother them and they don't bother me. Risa: That's why I like making sweets. It's something I can do alone. She was speaking quite frankly. It was surprising to hear she'd had a past like that. Risa: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Risa: Just what do you think you're doing? Risa: You villain, you scoundrel! How dare you pull such shenanigans on my cat! Risa: It's a misunderstanding? You were just petting it? Save your excuses! Risa: I won't forgive you for this... Pay your penance in hell! Risa: YOU WON'T ESCAPE! Her mood quickly changed, and she began chasing after the commander Risa: 'Return to the darkness from whence you came! ''This was the same murderous intent she showed in battle. Her sudden mood swings could be why nobody liked having her around. But the commander had no time to explain. It was all the commander could do to run away. Episode 2: 2.5D Guard '''Risa: Don't think you can escape me! Risa: I shall sing a requiem for you, the soon-to-be departed... Are you ready to die?! She kept on chasing the commander, a totally different person from when she was making sweets. ---- Question 1=''You're so different while fighting.'' Risa: It's not like I enjoy it. I have to be different, or else I can't take it... |-|Question 2=''What makes you change so?'' Risa: I have to change, or else I can't slay my enemies... |-|Question 3=''There must be some reason you change.'' Risa: Once, I started to hate fighting... ---- Risa: If I had my way, I wouldn't have to fight at all. Hurting others, being hurt, it's so...painful. Risa: I've been hurt so many times by other, I don't want anyone to feel like I did. Risa: I don't like hurting people. Really, I want to protect everybody. Risa: Save them with my healing powers. That's how I really feel. Risa: ...Wait, why am I telling you this?! Risa: Just forget it, you didn't hear anything! In her confusion, she smacked into the counter. Risa: No! The tin holding curry powder had been knocked down, and it threatened to fall onto the cat. Risa: Look out!! With that, she shielded the cat with her body. At that moment, her body became cocooned in a mysterious light. The curry powder dissipated into a puff of smoke. Risa: ...What happened? Risa: I wanted to protect my cat... Did that feeling give me a new skill? It was at that moment, the Princess had discovered a new skill. Risa: I've got it! A new skill, "2.5D Guard"! An hour later... Risa: Yes, it's finished! This delicious chocolate cake! Risa: Wait, where are you going? Are you leaving? Risa: Here, you can have a piece. Risa: D-Don't get all excited! I'm not thanking you for anything, I just made too much cake! That's all! Her face was a bright scarlet, it was very cute. The commander almost wanted to hug her, if it wasn't for that terrifying experience... Risa: Hm? Did you say something?! __FORCETOC__ Category:Character Quest